Deva-Ourer (The Maverick013)
Overview: The Deva-Ourers are a disruptive form of life in Dragon Ball : Alternate AF. They are the Daikodoku's soldiers, created in the same way the Daikaiju created the Jikan Hogo-sha, with its remaining life force, moments before being completely sealed, they feed of any kind of energy, absorving it to increase their own power. Appearance: The Deva-Ourers lack a definitive physical body and manifest themselves as shinning creatures of light of an almost ethereal nature, changing shapes and colors in random patterns, apparently used as a form of comunication during combats. Inside their "bodies" lies an apparently solid red sphere located in the center of their structure, which seem to act as a power engine. They can take humanoid shapes of pure-white light with abnormaly long limbs and a faceless head. Often this alternate form emits a strange sing in a high-pitched frecuency. In this form, when weakened, the light of their bodies may reduce in great manner, even becoming traslucent as a ghostly figure. In any of their forms, the appearance of the Deva-Ourers is unique and no forms or patterns are identical to other individuals, perhaps meaning there's some kind of independant mind for everyone of them. Abilities: The Deva-Ourers are capable of fly and move at great speeds, live extremely long and can create optical ilusions to fool their foes, if one Deva-Ourer is destroyed, it can automaticaly reform itself and come back to life, the only weak spot it's their core, a blood-red, jewel-like sphere that lies in the center of their bodies, if it's destroyed they die permanently but they can hide it with their own light. They are considered time-space anomalies due to the Daikodoku's heritage: the ability to twist and mix time and dimensions, this resulting in continuous alterations of the main reality; during this process the Deva-Ourers become distorted by its own alteration, erasing many of their memories and restarting their behavior. Even if they can cause many critical effects, they are considered a minor treat because their powers are only effective in the lower space where the Daikaiju and the Daikodoku inhabit. Due to their low levels of reasoning, the main way of protecting their creator is serving as shields, agruping themselves in great quaintities around the Daikodoku. Their main techiques are: *Distortion Pulse: The ability to disrupt dimensions. *Perception Altering Mirage: Their main optical menace. Psychology: Probably their less know nature, the Deva-Ourers posses an extremely reduced mental capacity and lack completely of emphaty and human emotions, however, their low cognitive levels can be debated as they display basic strategic thinking and their sings along with their shifting patterns, may be a form of indirect comunication. They seem to posses a single comunity mind because all the Deva-Ourers know what another individual had already experimented. Their are capable of remembering events, faces and ideas but due to their Distortion Pulse ability they are driven generaly by instinct instead of knowledge. Trivia: *The Deva-Ourers are based on the "Devas", a buddhist type of pseudo-deity. *Their name comes from "Deva", "Ouroboros" and devourer. Category:The Maverick013 Category:Villains